Castaway!
by tarandayo
Summary: Ketika terbangun, aku mendapati fakta bahwa diriku terdampar di sebuah pulau antah-berantah bersama si pemuda berambut biru yang merupakan teman sekelasku. Singkat kata, petualangan dimulai! [gom x reader] [island!AU] [CH 2: The Lost Celebrity]
1. Prolog

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap ini. Dengan tanpa bantuan penerangan, aku terus melangkahkan kaki sambil bertanya-tanya, _apakah tempat ini memiliki ujung? Dan kalau ada, kapan aku bisa mencapainya?_

Saat aku hampir menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan tanpa arah tujuan—setitik cahaya muncul di ujung sana. Dengan segenap harapan, aku segera berlari mendekati titik cahaya tersebut. Semakin aku mendekatinya, titik tersebut semakin membesar menjadi cahaya yang menyorot terang, dan sejurus kemudian kedua manikku membulat sempurna kala menyaksikan panorama di hadapanku.

Kegelapan yang tadi menyelimutiku kini tergantikan oleh padang bunga—dengan berbagai jenis bunga (mulai dari kamomil, daisey, hingga bunga matahari) terhampar luas—lengkap dengan langit berwarna-warni yang menaunginya. Ah, pemandangan yang begitu sureal—akan tetapi sangat, sangat indah. Wangi semerbak bunga yang mengisi udara sekitar sukses memanjakan syaraf sensori di hidungku.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling—dan sejurus kemudian mataku menangkap keberadaan sosok lain; lima orang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, dan merah yang berdiri memunggungiku, dalam jarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Kemudian, seolah ditarik magnet, kakiku bergerak untuk menghampiri mereka dengan sendirinya. Sambil berlari, aku tertawa begitu riang.

Aku merasa begitu gembira, dan anehnya—aku merasa bahwa penyebabnya adalah keberadaan dari lima orang pemuda bersurai warna-warni yang bahkan tidak aku kenal.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Title** : Castaway!

 **Summary** : Ketika terbangun, aku mendapati fakta bahwa diriku terdampar di sebuah pulau antah-berantah bersama seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang merupakan teman sekelasku. Singkat kata, petualangan pun dimulai!

 **Genre** : Romance, Adventure, Reverse Harem, Friendship, Humor

 **Pairing** : [Generetion of Miracles x Reader]

 **Warning** : AU, without any relation with basketball stuff. Beware of mistypos.

 **Point of View** : First PoV/Reader's PoV

 **Note** : Setting cerita terinspirasi dari game **THE SIMS 2: CASTAWAY**. Para karakter dimunculkan secara satu per satu.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Sepertinya aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang panjang dan nyenyak.

Namun entah mengapa—keadaan sekitar terasa asing. Alas tempat tubuhku berbaring terasa empuk—tapi bukan empuknya kasur berbalut sprei lembut, melainkan butiran-butiran halus seperti pasir. Bunyi deru mesin pendingin ruangan tergantikan oleh suara deburan ombak serta cicitan burung. Lalu, alih-alih aroma vanili dari pengharum yang kugantung di sudut ruangan—aroma yang merebak disini justru aroma asin. Udara di sekitar juga terasa begitu berbeda.

Semuanya terasa benar-benar lain, jadi—bisa disimpulkan bahwa saat ini aku sedang tidak berada di kamarku.

Dan ketika kelopak mataku terbuka sepenuhnya, kesimpulan tersebut makin diperkuat oleh hamparan langit biru bersaput awan tipis yang mengisi penglihatanku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berdiri, lalu mengamati keadaan sekitar sambil meregangkan tubuh yang terasa agak pegal.

Mataku tak bisa berhenti membelalak akibat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapanku; laut biru yang terbentang luas lengkap dengan pantai berpasir putih yang menjadi tempatku berpijak sekarang. Lalu saat mengedarkan pandang ke sisi lain—aku mendapati jajaran pohon kelapa yang tegak menjulang, lengkap dengan buah-buah kelapa muda berwarna kehijauan yang tergantung di atasnya.

Aku tak bisa membendung kekagumanku akan panorama indah yang terpampang jelas, namun di satu sisi aku juga bingung. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Aku pun mencubit pipiku, dan seketika rasa sakitnya menjalar. Hei, berarti ini nyata!

Baru saja aku hendak berlarian dan berteriak girang, namun—

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

"Gyaa!"

—Sebuah suara berintonasi datar yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakangku membuat diriku terlonjak kaget, sementara sang pemilik suara tampak kalem-kalem saja. Tunggu dia kan—

"Kuroko-kun?"

Kenapa dia disini? Dan kenapa di tangannya ada sebongkah kelapa muda?

Pemuda bersurai biru itu mendudukkan diri di sambil meletakkan sebongkah kelapa itu di atas pasir. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebilah golok (yang entah didapatnya dari mana) lalu memfungsikannya untuk membuat lubang berukuran sedang di bagian atas batok kelapa, sehingga isinya—yang berupa air—menjadi terlihat.

"Ayo duduk," instruksinya. Aku pun berjongkok di dekatnya, masih dengan pandangan bertanya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan kelapa muda yang sudah dilubangi itu ke arahku. "Minumlah, kau pasti haus—mengingat kau sudah pingsan selama kurang lebih dua hari."

Ah, benar. Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Atas dorongan rasa haus, aku segera menangkup batok kelapa itu dengan kedua tangan—kemudian menenggak air kelapa muda tersebut dengan rakus. Segar sekali!

"Terima kasih," ujarku sambil meletakkan buah kelapa yang airnya tinggal setengah.

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Apa kau ingat penyebab dirimu bisa berada disini?"

Aku berpikir keras, namun tak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. "Entahlah. Satu-satunya fakta yang kuketahui sekarang adalah; aku terbangun di sebuah pulau yang indah, dan ternyata Kuroko si teman sekelasku juga ada disini."

Pemuda bermanik lazuardi itu menghela napas lega. "Berhubung kau masih mengingat identitasku—berarti kecelakaan itu tidak membuatmu gegar otak atau hilang ingatan."

Kedua alisku bertaut. "Kecelakaan?"

Kuroko menangkup batok kelapa tadi, lalu menenggak isinya. Setelah memuaskan rasa haus, ia mulai berbicara. "Begini ceritanya; kita pergi menaiki kapal pesiar, dan di tengah perjalanan—kapal yang kita naiki mengalami kecelakaan lalu tenggelam. Kemudian—sepertinya arus laut menyeret tubuh kita ke pulau ini."

Ah, aku mengingatnya sekarang! Semuanya terekam jelas di otakku.

( Aku sedang berada di geladak kapal saat suara ledakan itu terdengar—kemudian diikuti jeritan panik para penumpang kapal. Semua orang—termasuk diriku—ketakutan dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri, namun semuanya telah terlambat. Kapal berukuran besar itu terlanjur oleng ke depan, dan satu persatu penumpang berjatuhan ke laut.

Kemudian, kejadian selanjutnya terasa berkelebat dan samar. )

Aku tertegun sesaat. "Wow, kita benar-benar beruntung karena bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu."

"Entahlah. Kabar baiknya, nyawa kita masih melekat di tubuh. Dan kabar buruknya; kita terjebak di sebuah pulau antah-berantah, dan entah bagaimana caranya untuk pulang," tutur Kuroko.

"Hei, ini tidak seburuk itu. Lihatlah betapa indahnya tempat ini! Rasanya, aku ingin tinggal disini selamanya," ujarku enteng.

"Oke, sepertinya kepalamu terbentur," ucap Kuroko, entah bergurau atau serius, lantaran rautnya yang selalu datar itu membuatku kesulitan untuk menerkanya. "Tidak mungkin kita berdiam disini, hanya dengan mengkonsumsi air kelapa seumur hidup," lanjutnya.

"Haha, tentu saja aku bercanda! Kita tak akan berdiam diri—tapi kita akan menjelajahi pulau ini!" seruku dengan telunjuk teracung ke udara.

( Satu informasi; aku adalah maniak petualangan yang tergabung dalam organisasi pencinta alam di sekolahku. Sudah beberapa gunung kudaki dan banyak hutan serta alam liar kususuri. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya bila keadaan ini malah membuat semangatku menggelegak, alih-alih membuatku cemas atau ketakutan. )

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Aku menemukan golok ini disana," Kuroko menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud, "Benda ini pasti milik seseorang. Berarti, pulau ini berpenghuni. Kalau kita menyusuri hutan, mungkin kita akan menemukan pemukiman penduduk."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—tunggu apa lagi?"

Kuroko menggaruk tengkuknya. "Masalahnya, aku tadi sempat memeriksa sekeliling, dan akses menuju hutan dihalangi semak berduri, jadi tidak akan mudah untuk dilewati."

"Biar kulihat dulu."

Kami pun berjalan menuju areal yang ditumbuhi tumbuh-tumbuhan seperti semak dan pohon kelapa.

"Err—" Aku menggaruk kepala sambil menekuri semak-semak yang tingginya sepinggang. "Semak berdurinya banyak sekali, jadi akan makan waktu lama untuk melewatinya. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus melewatinya."

Kuroko menurut, dan kami pun mulai menyusuri semak berduri tersebut. Belum satu menit, suara mengaduh sudah meluncur dari mulutku. "Aww—durinya tajam sekali."

.

"Benar-benar perjalanan yang mulus, ahaha …" komentarku setelah kami berhasil lolos dari medan yang lumayan ekstrim tersebut. Baju serta celanaku sobek di sana-sini dan luka goresan menghias lengan serta kakiku. Pemuda di sebelahku juga tak jauh beda kondisinya. Namun, berkebalikan dengan kondisi tubuh yang awut-awutan, ekspresi kami tampak biasa saja. Aku masih tersenyum riang, sementara Kuroko tetap setia dengan raut teflonnya.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kami perlu sedikit pengobatan (walau entah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan kapas dan obat merah di tengah hutan belantara begini), kami terus berjalan menelusuri hutan sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar.

( Tampak seperti hutan normal—dengan pohon-pohon berbatang kayu yang tumbuh menjulang. Ada juga beberapa pohon pisang dengan buah kekuningannya yang menggantung di dahan yang sukses membuat liurku terbit. )

Didorong rasa lapar, aku pun melejit ke pohon pisang tersebut dengan niat memetik buahnya. Namun baru saja tanganku hendak menggapai buahnya, sekelebat benda kecokelatan melesat ke arahku.

"Kyaa!"

"Uh ah uh ah!"

Benda kecokelatan—dan berbulu—tersebut ternyata adalah seekor orangutan.

"Uh ah uh ah!" lenguh si orangutan. Entah apa yang dikatakannya, namun ia tampak marah. Sepertinya gara-gara aku hendak mengambil makanannya.

Aku pun membungkuk sambil berkata dengan gaya membujuk anak kecil, " _Maa, maa_ , aku boleh minta pisangnya sedikit, 'kan? Ayolah, aku lapar sekali~"

Si orangutan masih mencak-mencak dengan murka, dan kemudian—

 _ **Sreet.**_

"Argh—sakit!"

—Orangutan itu mencakar leherku, meninggalkan luka goresan yang memanjang di kulitku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku, membuat keterkejutanku bertambah.

"Uh ah uh ah!"

"Orangutan sialan!"

( Suasana menjadi _chaos_. )

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apa ini, ssu?"—Suara lelaki yang melengking tinggi tiba-tiba terdengar. Aku langsung menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara—

 _Oh, ternyata memang ada manusia lain disini._

 _._

 **TBC.**

 **.**

* * *

(A/N)

Okesayabarusajamenambahhutangmultichapteryeeey.

Uhuk. Ada yang main game The Sims 2: Castaway disini? Sebenernya, dari dulu saya pengeeeeen banget bikin cerita dengan latar pulau tak berpenghuni(?) gara-gara kepincut sama game itu, ahaha.

Konsep dan garis besar plot cerita ini sudah terancang, doakan saja supaya saya nggak mager buat nulisnya :D /slapped


	2. The Lost Celebrity

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Title** : Castaway!

 **Genre** : Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Humor

 **Pairing** : [Generetion of Miracles x Reader]

 **Warning** : AU, without any relation with basketball stuff.

 **Point of View** : First PoV/Reader's PoV

 **Note** **1** : Setting cerita terinspirasi dari game **THE SIMS 2: CASTAWAY**. Para karakter dimunculkan secara satu per satu.

 **Note 2** : Alih-alih petualangan, chapter yang ini lebih ke drama, ha ha hahaha...

 **Note 3** : Special thanks for **Niecchan Seicchi, Akane Miyahara, Alexis C. Black, akashiro48, Aisyah283, Silvia KI chan, Aoi Yukari, dan Guest  
** yang sudah memberi respon pada chapter pertama. Pokoknya, terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini ;;)

.

 **BEWARE OF MISTYPOS, AND ENJOY!**

 **.**

* * *

 **( Chapter 2 — The Lost Celebrity )**

"Hei, ada ribut-ribut apa ini, ssu?"

Aku membelalak saat melihat wujud dari pemilik suara itu. Pemuda itu tampak begitu familiar—lantaran hampir tiap hari wajahnya muncul di televisi dan tabloid, serta menjadi topik obrolan favorit para gadis.

"Ka-kau Kise Ryouta kan?! Aktor sekaligus penyanyi—yang 'menghilang' itu?! Semua media sangat gencar memberitakan perihal kehilanganmu! Jadi, ternyata kau ada disini? Kenapa bisa?" tanyaku secara berentetan.

Kedua manik sewarna madu itu menatap lurus ke arahku. "Wah, ternyata aku masih bisa dikenali, ssu. Sepertinya penampilanku tidak banyak berubah, eh?"

Aku menyelisik penampilan pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh tinggi dan atletisnya dibalut oleh setelan kasual—berupa kaus oblong serta celana jeans selutut yang warnanya sudah pudar dan bulukan. Sangat jauh dari penampilannya sehari-hari—yang tak lepas dari pakaian _trendy_ dan _fashionable_ , mengingat profesinya sebagai selebritas. Namun tak menutupi fakta bahwa wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan dan terawat.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu kini sibuk membujuki orangutan yang menyebabkan kehebohan tadi. "Sudah, sudah, tenanglah, Ugi. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi kok. Iya, aku janji, ssu."

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Jadi, kau bisa bicara dengan hewan? Yang terpenting, bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

"Hei, apa ini semacam sesi wawancara? Baiklah, biar kujawab," sahut Kise. "Ya, aku bisa bicara dengan mereka. Dan aku berada disini karena; saat hendak pergi berlibur, _speedboat_ yang kutumpangi mengalami kecelakaan—dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, ketika terbangun, aku sudah berada di pantai. Aku telah membuat berbagai kode pertolongan—mendirikan api unggun misalnya—namun tetap tak ada bala bantuan yang datang. Aku juga menelusuri seluruh sudut di pulau ini, dan aku tak menemukan satu pun manusia. Kupikir aku akan segera mati—namun kenyataannya aku tetap bertahan hidup, selama—err, kapan aku menghilang?"

"Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu."

"Ya, dua bulan. Aku berhasil mempertahankan hidup selama itu, dan lama-kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa dengan tempat ini," jelas Kise dengan enteng—seolah terjebak di sebuah pulau seorang diri bukanlah hal yang patut dicemaskan.

Jujur, aku sangat terkejut saat ini. Seandainya aku adalah wartawan, pasti aku segera memotret sosok bintang yang kini telah menjelma menjadi _wild life survivor_ di hadapanku ini, kemudian headline "KISE RYOUTA TELAH MENJELMA MENJADI PENDUDUK HUTAN" akan terpampang di cover tabloid gosip serta koran. Tapi masalahnya, aku bukan wartawan dan boro-boro kamera—ponselku saja sudah menghilang entah kemana. Benda yang kumiliki sekarang hanyalah pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku—yaitu kaus oblong serta celana jeans selutut yang sudah sobek-sobek.

Kise bertanya balik, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Sama denganmu. Bedanya, kami menaiki kapal pesiar."

Sebelah alis Kise terangkat. "Kami? Jadi ada satu orang lagi? Dimana dia sekarang?" Pemuda itu celingak-celinguk.

" _Doumo_ , Kise-kun. Namaku Kuroko," sapa si pemuda bertampang datar.

"Gyaa! Sejak kapan kau disitu, ssu?!"

(Lagi-lagi reaksi tipikal yang dikeluarkan tiap orang kala menghadapi hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang sangat tipis. Bahkan aku yang sudah lumayan lama mengenalnya belum juga terbiasa dan kerapkali berolahraga jantung saat pemuda itu muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu.)

"Sejak tadi."

"Fuuh, kau mengagetkanku, ssu," Kise mengelus dada, kemudian ia memandangi aku dan Kuroko secara bergantian. "Jadi—apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Kami berniat menjelajahi pulau ini," jawabku.

"Tak ada gunanya," sahut Kise. "Pulau ini tidak begitu besar dan juga tak ada hal menarik disini. Yah, tapi terserah kalian mau melakukan apa, asal kalian tidak menggangguku, ssu."

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu!" seruku. "… Reaksi macam apa itu? Kau sudah berpuluh-puluh hari tidak bertemu orang lain—jadi kenapa tidak merasa antusias atau semacamnya?" tanyaku dengan nada heran.

Kise menoleh, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa aku harus antusias ketika bertemu orang asing seperti kalian? Ah sudahlah. Ada yang harus kulakukan, ssu."

Aku melotot. Sikap macam apa itu? Mana Kise yang baik dan ramah itu? Inikah sifat aslinya? Jadi selama ini—keceriaannya di depan kamera itu hanyalah topeng belaka? Yah, sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang wajar dalam dunia artis, sih.

Tapi sikapnya ini terlalu janggal.

.

Setelah Kise berlalu entah kemana, aku dan Kuroko melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam hutan. Hutan ini terdiri dari pohon-pohon, bebatuan, rumput basah, bunga-bunga, serangga-serangga kecil, dan yang menguntungkan adalah tanah yang subur—sehingga berbagai jenis tanaman dengan buah yang dapat dimakan tumbuh lebat disini. Mulai dari pisang, beri, mangga, kesemek, kelengkeng, hingga rambutan.

Suasana hutan tidak terasa menyeramkan—malah terasa menyenangkan dan tenteram, dengan orkestra alami yang terdiri dari gabungan nyanyian burung dan derik serangga. Tidak ada hewan buas atau pun suku pedalaman yang liar, sehingga perjalanan tetap aman.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa lama, akhirnya aku dan Kuroko menemukan pantai di sisi lain pulau. Bentuk pantainya tidak jauh berbeda dari tempat kami terdampar kemarin. Saat mengedarkan pandang, aku mendapati sesuatu di tengah hamparan laut.

"Hei lihat—itu pulau! Ada pulau lain di seberang sana!" seruku sembari menunjuk daratan tersebut.

"Benar," sahut Kuroko. "Apa kita akan kesana?"

"Nanti, setelah aku puas berada disini," jawabku. "Yang pasti, kita butuh istirahat. Kita sudah berjalan kesana-kemari selama seharian."

Kami pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sekaligus bermalam di pantai tersebut. Kami menggelar alas tidur sederhana dari daun pohon pisang, dan tentunya—aku dan Kuroko tidur secara terpisah dengan jarak sekitar empat meter.

* * *

Sinar mentari menyambut penglihatan kala aku membuka mata. Ah, ternyata sudah pagi. Aku bangkit dari alas tidur sederhanaku, dan saat aku menengok ke samping, aku mendapati alas tidur yang satunya sudah kosong. Berarti Kuroko sudah bangun. Tapi, dimana dia sekarang?

" _Ohayou_."

"Gya!" Aku tersentak kaget. Dasar, pagi-pagi sudah bikin orang senam jantung. Aku menoleh ke pemuda yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku itu, dan seketika perhatianku tertuju pada—

"Gyahahaha! Kuroko! Rambutmu! Rambutmu berantakan banget tuh!"

—Surai birunya terlihat kusut dan mencuat kemana-mana, persis seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Ralat, persis seperti orang yang baru terkena angin tornado.

"Bila disini ada kaca, ada baiknya melihat kau wajahmu sendiri," balas Kuroko.

Ah iya! Aku baru ingat—kalau penampilanku saat bangun tidur juga tak kalah _luar biasa_. Menahan rasa malu, aku segera berlari ke arah bibir pantai, kemudian meraup air laut dan membasuh wajahku. Airnya yang sangat asin tanpa sengaja terminum olehku.

Sepatu _sneakers_ sengaja kulepaskan, sehingga aku bisa merasakan sensasi ombak yang menerpa kaki telanjang. Tiba-tiba muncul keinginan untuk berenang di laut. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide bagus—lantaran aku tak punya baju ganti. Tidak mungkin aku melepas bajuku, sementara ada anak lelaki disini.

Aku menoleh ke Kuroko, dia sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas pasir, dengan dua buah kelapa muda terletak di hadapannya. Tangannya memegang golok. Di sebelah buah kelapa terdapat sebuah keranjang yang terisi oleh berbagai macam buah—mulai dari pisang, beri, hingga rambutan.

Setelah puas merapikan diri, aku pun menghampirinya sambil berkata, "Hei, kenapa tidak mengajakku untuk berburu makanan?"

Sambil menancapkan golok ke buah kelapa, Kuroko menjawab, "Tadi aku bangun kepagian, dan kulihat [Name]-san masih tertidur pulas sehingga aku tidak enak untuk membangunkan. Tapi tidak masalah kok, soalnya ini bukan pekerjaan berat. Aku hanya tinggal memetik buahnya dari pohon."

"Oh begitu," ujarku sambil ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Satu buah kelapa sukses dilubangi, dan kini Kuroko bersiap melubangi yang satunya lagi.

"Sini, biar aku saja," tawarku. Kuroko mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan golok itu padaku. Segera aku menancapkan besi tajam tersebut ke batok kelapa, dan kemudian tanpa kesulitan aku mebuat sebuah lubang di atasnya. Menjadi anggota klub pecinta alam yang sering bermain di alam liar membuat aku dan Kuroko terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan fisik.

( Ya, Kuroko juga merupakan anggota klub pecinta alam. Itulah mengapa aku bisa akrab dengannya—karena selain merupakan teman sekelas, kami juga menjadi rekan satu klub. )

Menu sarapan kami adalah kelapa muda serta buah-buahan _fresh from the nature_ , dengan latar pantai berpasir putih lengkap dengan laut biru yang terhampar luas. Embun menetes dari ujung dedaunan, dan sinar mentari menyapa sekitar dengan berkas cahayanya yang hangat. Hampir mirip seperti suasana yang didapat kala menyewa villa mahal di pinggir pantai.

Dari pada terdampar, aku merasa bahwa ini lebih mirip dengan piknik.

Kuroko berkata, "Pulau ini memang aman untuk ditinggali. Sumber makanan tersedia secara melimpah dan tidak ada binatang buas. Tak heran kalau Kise-kun bisa bertahan hidup."

"Ah iya, Kise-kun. Aku heran kenapa dia terlihat seperti—enggan untuk menerima keberadaan kita. Apa dia malu?" Seketika aku langsung menyadari kekonyolan dari kalimat barusan. "Ah, artis yang sudah berkali-kali berakting di layar kaca dan bernyanyi di panggung adalah seorang pemalu? Lelucon macam apa itu?"

"Ini hanya asumsiku saja, tapi kurasa—sikapnya itu ada kaitannya dengan skandal yang menimpanya baru-baru ini, tak lama sebelum dia menghilang."

Aku menjentikkan jari. "Benar! Pasti dia merasa malu karena berita miring itu!"

.

Aku berjalan berjalan memasuki hutan dengan tujuan menemukan pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Tak lama berjalan, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suaranya.

"Hei, kawan kecil, selamat pagi, ssu. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Aku mengernyit. Dengan siapa dia bicara? Dihantui rasa penasaran, aku melangkah mendekat. Ternyata di dekat Kise terdapat tiga ekor orangutan. Pemuda itu tampak bercengkrama akrab dengan mereka.

"Apa? Iki menjahilimu semalam? Haha, kau benar-benar adik yang jahil, Iki!"

Aku _sweatdrop_ saat menyaksikannya.

"Uh ah uh ah!"—seekor orangutan menyadari keberadaanku yang mengintip dari balik pohon.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu kemudian memandangku dengan tanpa minat. "Oh, kau."

Memulai percakapan, aku berkata, "Jadi … Kau benar-benar akrab dengan mereka, huh?"

"Iya, ssu. Mereka lah yang menemaniku selama aku berada disini, sehingga aku tak merasa kesepian," jawabnya dengan lugas.

"Tapi—mereka bukan manusia."

"Tidak masalah. Justru—" Tatapan kedua manik madu itu menajam. "—Mereka lebih bisa dipercaya daripada manusia."

"Oh begitu …" Aku mengamati hewan berbulu tersebut satu persatu, sambil berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan yang menjadi tujuan utamaku menemuinya.

" _Ano_ , Kise-kun … Apa kau merasa resah karena umm, skandal itu?" tanyaku dengan hati. Wajah pemuda itu langsung mengeras setelah aku mengatakannya. Aku lanjut bicara, "Kautahu—aku samasekali tak peduli dengan berita miring itu. Aku tetap menganggapmu orang yang baik, jadi—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" tukas Kise tajam. Aku langsung bungkam. Menghela napas, Kise berkata, "Kurasa aku harus menjelaskannya agar kau bisa paham. Dengarkan ini baik-baik, dan setelah ini jangan menggangguku lagi."

Kise mendudukkan diri di sebuah batu besar. Aku berdiri di hadapannya, siap mendengarkan cerita.

.

Pemuda itu bercerita dengan napas memburu dan nada naik-turun. Kentara sekali bila gejolak emosi berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, betapa kejamnya sanksi sosial yang kuterima akibat skandal itu. Namaku menjadi kata kunci nomor satu di mesin pencari. Beberapa perusahaan menangguhkan—bahkan membatalkan kontraknya denganku. Orang-orang menghakimiku. Para fans menyatakan kekecewaannya padaku. Para orangtua mendeklarasikan bahwa aku adalah contoh yang buruk bagi anak-anak mereka. Tapi, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Saat itu, aku tidak berniat untuk mabuk. Aku memang mendatangi klub itu untuk memenuhi undangan pesta ulang tahun dari rekan sesama artisku—dan saat itu aku hanya memesan minuman berkarbonasi, bukan alkohol. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya—tiba-tiba minuman yang kupesan berubah jadi beralkohol dan aku tak menyadarinya, sehingga, yah—aku mabuk, dan ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar hotel dengan seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Dan kabar buruknya lagi—seseorang mengabadikan kejadian sialan tersebut.

"Lalu mengenai skandal gay. Foto itu memang asli. Tapi itu bukan ciuman, dan lelaki itu bukan pacarku. Dia adalah senior yang sering kuusili, dan waktu itu aku sengaja berlari ke arahnya dan pura-pura hendak memeluknya. Seseorang merekam kejadian itu, dan dengan mem- _pause_ video di saat yang tepat— _boom_! Jadilah seolah kami sedang berciuman."

Aku tertegun hebat saat mendengar penjelasannya.

Ternyata, begitulah kebenaran dibalik skandal yang menimpanya.

"Lantas … kenapa kau tak melakukan klarifikasi?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Karena, yang memanipulasi serta menyebarkan berita miring tersebut—" Kise mengepalkan tinju erat-erat, hingga buku jarinya memutih. "—adalah kakakku sendiri."

Aku terbelalak.

Kise tersenyum miris. "Bisa kaubayangkan, betapa hancurnya hatiku—saat seseorang yang begitu kusayangi dan kupercaya, tiba-tiba menusukku dari belakang?"

( Aku bisa merasakan kepedihan yang terpancar dari kedua manik madu itu. Sosok yang selalu terlihat bersinar, kini muncul di hadapanku dalam keadaan begitu rapuh. )

.

Aku masih berdiri di tempat semula, sementara Kise sudah pergi entah kemana. " _Karena itulah_ _—aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain lagi,"_ kata-katanya masih terngiang di benakku.

Sambil memandangi lumut yang tumbuh lebat di batang sebuah pohon besar, aku berkontemplasi.

Di tengah proses perenungan yang disertai berpikir keras, tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku, membuatku terkesiap.

"Gyaa!"

"Ini aku."

Aku mengurut dada. "Huh, dasar … O ya, sejak kapan kau disini, Kuroko?"

"Aku mengikutimu tadi. Kau tidak sadar?"

"Haha, sangat tidak sadar. Kautahu, dengan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu—kau bisa jadi mata-mata atau _stalker_ yang baik. Kau bisa menyelinap tanpa musuhmu menyadari keberadaanmu, lalu—ah sudahlah, ini tidak penting!" tangan kukibaskan, lalu sejurus kemudian rautku kembali serius. "... Kau mendengar cerita Kise-kun tadi, bukan?"

"Ya. Dan aku paham dengan perasaannya," ujar Kuroko.

Aku menghela napas. "Dia menerima banyak celaan dari masyarakat akibat skandal itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya, ia dikhianati oleh anggota keluarganya sendiri. Hatinya pasti sangat hancur sekarang. Lalu, sebagai mekanisme pertahanan diri—dia memutuskan untuk menjadi soliter dan bertindak seolah dia tidak butuh orang lain lagi dalam hidupnya."

"Aku merasa bersimpati padanya."

"Aku juga. Dan kita tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kita harus buktikan padanya kalau dia bisa bangkit!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kepala kugelengkan. "Aku belum tahu."

* * *

Sore harinya, aku kembali bertemu dengan Kise saat sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Aku menghampirinya. " _Ano_ , Kise-kun. Kau tahu kalau di seberang sana ada pulau lain, 'kan?"

Sambil memunguti batang kayu, pemuda itu melirikku sekilas, lalu menjawab, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, besok kami akan menyeberang ke pulau itu—menggunakan kano yang terparkir di pantai—dan kami ingin kau ikut," ujarku dengan penuh harap kalau Kise akan menerima ajakan tersebut.

Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut. "Hah? Ikut dengan kalian? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Kita akan menjelajah dan menemukan hal-hal baru bersama. Pasti seru!" ucapku dengan bersemangat.

Kise mendengus. "Kalian bahkan bukan temanku-ssu, jadi kenapa repot-repot mengajakku?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman, dan masalah selesai."

"Huh. Teman, katamu? Aku tidak butuh," tepis Kise. "Aku sudah punya banyak disini."

"Maksudmu monyet-monyet itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku khawatir kalau kepalamu sedikit terbentur saat kecelakaan itu."

"Kau mengataiku gila?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Ya, terserah mau menganggapku apa. Pokoknya, cepatlah pergi dari hadapanku."

Aku memutar bola mata. Kemudian dalam satu tarikan napas aku berseru, "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan! Hanya karena kau pernah disakiti, bukan berarti kau harus berhenti berhubungan dengan orang lain!"

Kise melotot. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, huh?"

Aku pantang menyerah. "Kau yang keras kepala! Kenapa kau bertindak hidupmu sudah berakhir hanya karena—"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat, mataku membelalak kala melihat pohon yang tiba-riba roboh dan akan segera menimpa tubuh pemuda di hadapanku dalam hitungan detik.

" **AWAS!** "

Aku melompat dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga terpental ke belakang. Kini aku yang harus segera berlari, namun, sial—pergelangan kakiku terkilir, dan aku terjatuh ke tanah.

 _Brukk_.

Rasanya sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhku.

Diantara kesadaran yang perlahan menghilang, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara lirih—

"Kau … menyelamatkanku?"

* * *

Bau ikan bakar memasuki hidungku kala kesadaranku kembali secara perlahan. Saat membuka mata, yang mengisi pandanganku adalah langit malam dengan taburan bintang. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke samping, dan mendapati punggung pemuda bersurai kuning yang sedang duduk di dekat api unggun, sambil menggenggam batang kayu yang pada ujungnya ditusukkan sebuah ikan berukuran sedang.

Dengan bertumpu pada tangan, aku mencoba bangkit dan duduk di alas tidurku—yang lagi-lagi—berupa daun pisang. Menyadari pergerakanku, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, ssu," ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Di matanya ada sorot khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sambil meregangkan tubuh sekaligus mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi, aku menjawab, "Hanya sedikit nyeri. Tapi, masih bisa digerakkan, kok."

Kise menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah. Lalu, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu—"

"Stop!" potongku. "Aku memaafkanmu. **Lagipula, dalam regu petualang, saling membantu dan melindungi teman adalah prinsip utama** ," ujarku dengan nada deklaratif.

Pemuda tertegun. Kemudian, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman lebar. "Ya. Kau orang yang baik, ssu. Entah kenapa—ketika melihat wajahmu saat berlari menyelamatkanku tadi, aku jadi tidak bisa menolak keberadaanmu."

Sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arahku. Aku menelengkan kepala.

"Janji kelingking, ssu. Mulai sekarang—aku bergabung dengan petualanganmu itu. Jadi aku akan ikut menyeberang ke pulau tersebut bersamamu!" seru Kise dengan ceria. Sorot cahaya bulan membuat surai kuningnya tampak berkilau.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu manyambut ulurannya. Kelingking kami bertaut selama beberapa saat, lalu tanpa aba-aba—

 _Cup_.

Pemuda itu maju dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipiku. Aku langsung membatu.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau menciumku?!"

Kise tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Wujud terima kasih, ssu," jawabnya enteng.

Aku masih salah tingkah, sementara Kise tampak biasa saja. Astaga astaga astaga. Oh, tenangkan dirimu, [Name]. Kise adalah aktor yang sudah membintangi berbagai film romantis, sehingga dia sudah terbiasa melakukan kontak fisik dengan lawan jenis, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam. Tapi tetap saja aku—

"Mau ikan bakar?" tawaran Kise menyadarkanku dari pikiran yang sudah bercabang kemana-mana. Dengan sigap aku menyambut batang kayu tersebut, lalu langsung melahap ikan yang ada di ujungnya.

"Panas!" seruku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Kise terkekeh. "Tentu saja, ssu. Ikan itu baru diangkat dari pemanggangan."

"Kalian tidak menawariku ikan bakar?"

"Gyaa!" Aku dan Kise memekik bersamaan saat tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai biru itu muncul di antara kami.

"Yah—sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri, ssu," Kise tersenyum maklum. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau belajar ilmu ninja atau sejenisnya?" tanyanya pada Kuroko.

"Ini bakat alami, Kise-kun."

Aku menimpali, "Hei hei, tahu tidak—waktu itu seorang senior kami pernah terjatuh dari tangga gara-gara terkejut oleh kehadiran Kuroko-kun, loh!"

"Benarkah? Ahahahaha!" Kise tergelak.

"Jangan membicarakan aib orang."

Kami menghabiskan sisa malam dengan mengobrol dan bercanda akrab. Pada dasarnya Kise punya sifat yang ramah dan menyenangkan—sehingga suasana terasa lebih hidup dan ramai berkat kehadirannya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Saat kami sedang bersiap berlayar menuju pulau seberang, seekor orangutan menghampiri kami. Di tangannya terdapat sesisir pisang, yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Kise.

"Oh, maaf, tapi aku harus pergi, teman kecil," ujar Kise pada si orangutan yang menunduk sedih. Pemuda itu mengelus-elus kepala hewan berbulu tersebut. "Tenang saja-ssu, nanti aku kembali kok."

Aku dan Kuroko saling berpandangan dengan alis terangkat. Aku berkomentar, "Wah, kau benar-benar punya hubungan yang mendalam dengan hewan-hewan itu," aku tersenyum jahil, "Jangan-jangan—kau ini mengidap zoophilia, eh?"

"Jangan buat asumsi aneh lagi, ssu. Diberitakan sebagai homoseksual sudah cukup menyakitkan," ringis Kise. " _Well_ , pada dasarnya aku memang populer di segala kalangan—termasuk hewan."

"Dasar narsis."

"Haha. Bahkan kau pun menggemariku, bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Aku ingat, kok! Kau pernah datang ke acara jumpa fansku, kan? Jawabanmu waktu itu benar-benar meninggalkan kesan mendalam di benakku!" seru Kise.

Aku menggaruk kepala, salah tingkah. Sebenarnya, ceritanya itu begini.

.

 **Flashback.**

" _Sudah kubilang kan? Aku bukan penggemar Kise, jadi kenapa aku harus datang ke acara jumpa fansnya?" rutukku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kerumunan orang-orang disini membuatku lelah._

" _Tentu saja untuk menemaniku," jawab sahabatku—yang merupakan penggemar berat Kise—itu dengan tanpa dosa. "Kalau melihat tampangnya secara langsung begini, kujamin kau akan langsung terpesona olehnya," cengirnya._

 _Yah, apa boleh buat. Biar kusaksikan sendiri sekeren apa lelaki itu—sehingga gadis-gadis ini rela mengantri dan berdesak-desakan demi berjumpa dengannya._

 _Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bersurai kuning itu muncul—diiringi jeritan para gadis, termasuk sahabatku yang meneriakkan namanya dengan kencang._

" _KYAAAA~ KISE-KUN!"_

" _AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

" _KAU KEREN SEKALI!"_

 _Seketika telingaku terasa pengang. Mungkin sehabis ini aku harus pergi ke dokter THT._

 _Setelah tigapuluh menit yang diisi oleh sesi mengobrol, sang host berkata, "Baiklah, sekarang kami akan memulai sesi pembagian hadiah spesial. Kami akan memanggil lima orang fans secara acak dengan mengundi tiket masuk kalian."_

 _Di samping sang host terdapat sebuah kotak besar yang di dalamnya terdapat ratusan kertas kecil bertuliskan nama-nama para hadirin jumpa fans ini. Sang host mengambil lima buah kertas, kemudian membacakan yang pertama. "Penggemar yang beruntung adalah_ _—[Name]-san! Naik ke panggung!"_

 _Aku langsung menunjuk wajah sendiri sambil terbengong-bengong. "Eh? Aku?"_

" _Huaaa, kamu beruntung sekali, [Name]-chan!" seru sahabatku._

 _Dengan kikuk, aku menaiki panggung. Di sebelah kiriku ada sang host, sementara di sebelah kananku ada Kise. Whoa—ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu artis secara langsung, dan Kise Ryouta ini memang keren dan tampan bila dilihat dari dekat._

 _Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepeatu ke lantai karena gugup, sementara sang host mulai bicara, "Saya punya sebuah pertanyaan. Seandainya kamu diberi kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan Kise, dimanakah tempat pilihanmu?"_

" _Eh? Kencan?" Aku kelabakan mencari jawaban. Hmm, tempat favoritku adalah— "Di alam liar, seperti pegunungan atau hutan belantara …" jawabku tanpa pikir panjang.  
_

 _Seketika gelak tawa mengisi ruangan. Aku hanya bisa menebalkan wajah, menahan malu._

 _Saat kulirik dari ekor mata, pemuda bersurai kuning itu tersenyum lebar. "Haha, jawaban yang unik sekali, ssu! Siapa namamu?"_

 _._

"Lihat, sekarang kita benar-benar bertemu di alam liar, ya!"

"Haha—ha ha ha," Aku tertawa garing.

( Setelah itu, aku, Kuroko, dan Kise menyeberang ke pulau itu dengan mengendarai kano—entah milik siapa—yang terparkir begitu saja di pantai. Seiring dengan dayung kayu yang dikayuh, kano melaju pelan seoalah membelah air laut dan bibir pantai semakin dekat di mata.

Hm, apa lagi yang akan kami temukan disana, ya? )

.

 **TBC.**

.

* * *

Sorry Kise-neechan, kamu jadi terlihat jahat disini QAQ

Silahkan kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan lewat kolom review /bow/

salam,

Mieko


End file.
